jaybefandomcom_de-20200213-history
Meilensteine und Erfolge
Erfolgreichste Alben und Songs nach Jahr Alben Meiste Nummer-1-Alben eines Künstlers # Mariah Carey (13) # Britney Spears (8) # Norah Jones (6) # Avril Lavigne & Rihanna & Taylor Swift (5) Höchste Wochenverkäufe # "Witness" von Katy Perry (2,100,000) # "1989" von Taylor Swift (2,000,000) # "Little Broken Hearts" von Norah Jones & "Sucker" von Charli XCX (1,350,000) # "Feels Like Home" von Norah Jones (1,200,000) # "Rainbow" von Mariah Carey (1,150,000) # "1989" von Taylor Swift & "Day Breaks" von Norah Jones (1,050,000) # "The Fall" von Norah Jones & "1989" von Taylor Swift & "Dangerous Woman" von Ariana Grande (1,000,000) # "1989" von Taylor Swift (950,000) # "Not Too Late" von Norah Jones (900,000) # "Come Away with Me" von Norah Jones & "Purpose" von Justin Bieber (850,000) Höchste Eröffnungswochenverkäufe # "Witness" von Katy Perry (2,100,000) # "1989" von Taylor Swift (2,000,000) # "Little Broken Hearts" von Norah Jones & "Sucker" von Charli XCX (1,350,000) # "Feels Like Home" von Norah Jones (1,200,000) # "Day Breaks" von Norah Jones (1,050,000) # "The Fall" von Norah Jones & "Dangerous Woman" von Ariana Grande (1,000,000) # "Not Too Late" von Norah Jones (900,000) # "Come Away with Me" von Norah Jones & "Purpose" von Justin Bieber (850,000) Höchste Tagesverkäufe # "Rainbow" von Mariah Carey (600,000) # "Rainbow" von Mariah Carey & "Sucker" von Charli XCX (500,000) & "Witness" von Katy Perry # "1989" von Taylor Swift & "Sucker" von Charli XCX & "Honeymoon" von Lana Del Rey (350,000) Alben mit meisten Nummer-1-Singles 7 # "Come on Over" von Shania Twain (1997) # "1989" von Taylor Swift (2014) 6 # "Daydream" von Mariah Carey (1995) # "Britney" von Britney Spears (2001) # "Speak Now" von Taylor Swift (2010) # "Froot" von Marina and the Diamonds (2015) # "Teenage Dream" von Katy Perry (2010) 5 # "Mariah Carey" von Mariah Carey (1990) # "Butterfly" von Mariah Carey (1997) # "...Baby One More Time" von Britney Spears (1999) # "Red" von Taylor Swift (2012) # "Prism" von Katy Perry (2013) 4 # "Music Box" von Mariah Carey (1993) # "Rainbow" von Mariah Carey (1999) # "Oops!...I Did It Again" von Britney Spears (2000) # "In the Zone" von Britney Spears (2003) # "Under My Skin" von Avril Lavigne (2004) # "Fearless" von Taylor Swift (2008) # "Circus" von Britney Spears (2008) # "Femme Fatale" von Britney Spears (2011) # "Born to Die" von Lana Del Rey (2012) # "Queen of the Clouds" von Tove Lo (2014) # "Purpose" von Justin Bieber (2015) Singles Meiste Nummer-1-Singles eines Künstlers # Mariah Carey (49) # Britney Spears (37) # Taylor Swift (25) # Avril Lavigne (15) # Shania Twain (12) # Katy Perry & Lana Del Rey (10) # Selena Gomez (mit the Scene) (9) # Jewel & Justin Bieber & Marina and the Diamonds (8) # Ariana Grande (6) Meiste Nummer-1-Singles in einem Jahr 5 * Lana Del Rey (2012) 4 * Mariah Carey (1991) * Britney Spears (1999, 2002, 2004, 2008, 2011) * Taylor Swift (2011) * Marina and the Diamonds (2015) * Justin Bieber (2015) 3 * Mariah Carey (1994, 1995, 1996, 1998, 2000, 2005) * Britney Spears (2001) * Avril Lavigne (2004) * Taylor Swift (2012, 2015) * Katy Perry (2013) * Lana Del Rey (2014) * The Weeknd (2016) Nummer-1-Debüts 1997 * "Honey" von Mariah Carey 1999 * "Genie in a Bottle" von Christina Aguilera * "Breathe" von Faith Hill 2000 * "Can't Fight the Moonlight" von LeAnn Rimes 2001 * "Never Too Far" von Mariah Carey 2004 * "Pieces of Me" von Ashlee Simpson 2005 * "We Belong Together" von Mariah Carey * "These Boots Are Made for Walkin'" von Jessica Simpson * "Someday (I Will Understand)" by Britney Spears 2006 * "Too Little Too Late" von JoJo 2008 * "Break the Ice" von Britney Spears * "Love Story" von Taylor Swift 2012 * "Begin Again" von Taylor Swift 2013 * "The Art Of Letting Go" von Mariah Carey 2014 * "Break Free" von Ariana Grande feat. Zedd * "Froot" von Marina and the Diamonds 2015 * "Doing It" von Charli XCX feat. Rita Ora * "I'm a Ruin" von Marina and the Diamonds * "Style" von Taylor Swift * "Infinity" von Mariah Carey * "What Do You Mean?" von Justin Bieber * "On My Mind" von Ellie Goulding * "Sorry" von Justin Bieber 2016 * "Cold Water" von Major Lazer feat. Justin Bieber & MØ * "Starboy" von The Weeknd feat. Daft Punk 2017 * "I Don't" von Mariah Carey feat. YG * "Chained to the Rhythm" von Katy Perry feat. Skip Marley * "Love" von Lana Del Rey * "Lust for Life" von Lana Del Rey feat. The Weeknd * "Bon Appétit" von Katy Perry feat. Migos * "Swish Swish" von Katy Perry feat. Nicki Minaj Schnellste Millionenverkäufe # "Bon Appétit" von Katy Perry feat. Migos (9 Stunden) # "Not Myself Tonight" von Christina Aguilera (14 Stunden) # "Infinity" von Mariah Carey (1 Tag) # "Break Free" von Ariana Grande (1 Tag) (4 Tage hintereinander) # "Sorry" von Justin Bieber (innerhalb 24 Stunden, nicht am selben Tag) # "Cold Water" von Major Lazer feat. Justin Bieber & MØ (1 Tag) Höchste Wochenverkäufe # "Bon Appétit" von Katy Perry feat. Migos (5,340,000) # "Break Free" von Ariana Grande (4,000,000) # "Infinity" von Mariah Carey (3,840,000) # "What Do You Mean?" von Justin Bieber (3,230,000) # "Sorry" von Justin Bieber (3,110,000) # "What Do You Mean?" von Justin Bieber (2,240,000) # "We Belong Together" von Mariah Carey (2,200,000) # "Cold Water" von Justin Bieber (2,120,000, 2,000,000 innerhalb von 4 Tagen) & "Dark Horse" von Katy Perry (2,000,000 innerhalb von 4 Tagen) # "Starboy" von The Weeknd feat. Daft Punk (2,100,000) # "What Do You Mean?" von Justin Bieber (1,980,000)